This invention relates to a device for the airing of clothes, of the type wherein the clothes can be retained by pegs carried by pins or struts on beams on a foldable frame.
It is known that clothes airers of this type have been proposed heretofore, but they have been subject to a number of difficulties of which it is the object of this invention to overcome.
The closest prior art known to the Applicant is the (now lapsed) Australian specification No. 74309/81 in the name of TROUGHTON, to which the reader is referred.
The main difficulty encountered previously has been that the frame members unfold to an in-use position wherein the beams are spaced at a distance which is not adjustable, or alternatively at a distance determined by the "hanging length" of the shortest garment to be aired or dried, and thereby is not adaptable for many uses.